


A Pop and a Scream

by Aziraphalessushi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All platonic love, Angst, Dadcit, Death Snuggles, Fluff who’s she, Hurt No Comfort, Infinity War, The twins are friends, death death and more death, me an ace idiot: wait people ship these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphalessushi/pseuds/Aziraphalessushi
Summary: Patton was scared. Emotions ran through him, creating a blend that would be impossible to replicate or read.Roman didn’t feel so good. The situation around his was hopeless, with nothing he could say or do help.Virgil was terrified. He felt the adrenaline coursing through his system. He felt every little flake as they shed his body.Logan had always believed in statistics. Now, seeing the terror filled faces of the people he has learned to call friends around him, he had concluded that 50% was not a high enough chance.Thomas just watched as one by one, his sides turned to dust.(For this assume Thanos was a real jerk and made the deaths slow or whatever cause I wanted more angst)I wrote this to spite my sibling cause they said to stop writing IW fics so yeet-
Relationships: Anxiety l Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Platonic LAMP + Remus and Deceit, Thomas and his sides
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	A Pop and a Scream

Thomas has never really been interested in superheroes. Really, any fascination he had with them could be traced back to Roman. 

He was interested in whatever the hell they were doing, however, when Patton collapsed while filming a video. 

Everyone shouted at him, and Patton lay on the floor coughing and huffing. “Hurts. _Thomas_ -“

He reached out, and Thomas reached for him but was stopped by the wall. The other sides, however, rushed to his aid. When they reached him, Virgil gasped and ran, Logan looked frightened, and Roman was crying.

“This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. THOMAS IS STUPIDLY EMOTIONAL, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!” Virgil yelled. 

“What’s going on?” Thomas asked, bewildered.

Patton whimpered on the floor. “Hurts,”

“I know. I know,” Deceit said, trying to comfort the side. “Hush, it’ll all be better soon.”

“Is he okay?”

“Someone. Fill Thomas in.” Virgil snapped. 

“He’s...dying.” Logan said, softly.

“What?”

“When a side becomes useless, they die. Bleed into the subconscious. Fade. For-“ Logan stopped, suddenly doubled over in fear. “Guys-“ He whispered. “I don’t-I don’t feel-“

He tumbled over, ending up on the floor next to Patton. 

“LOGAN!” Virgil screamed. It was too similar to Jealousy. Reg-Reg was there and on the floor and Virgil **couldn’t do anything** and Roman was lying and whimpering and Patton and they were dying, dying, dying, and he couldn’t do anything and-

“-rgil. Virgil!” Roman’s sharp tone snapped him out of his spiral enough to throw himself to the floor and cradle the two dying sides. Just like he had done with Reg. 

“Hurts.”

“Logan-the...hand. My hand.” Patton reached out for Logan, clutching his hand in his. Virgil grabbed Roman’s and Logan’s, so that when the two faded he would have _someone_ to hold to. Roman grabbed Patton’s hand, completing their circle.

Suddenly, there was a thud as Thomas came down to the floor, clutching his head and groaning. Virgil started to feel the pains of his migraine, sending waves of hurt over him. 

Except now the pain wasn’t just sympathy. His stomach settled with dread, and Virgil glanced to see little whisps of purple spin off of him. “Roman, I don’t wanna go. Please? I-I can be good. I don’t-“

Patton let out an ear splitting scream, and then he was gone. Virgil sobbed. “Please. I don’t wanna.”

A crack alerted them to a new presence in the room. Remus. “Fuck. This is happening to you too.” His eyes grew wide. “Roman?”

Remus rushed over, noticing Patton’s absence and Logan on the floor. “Patton?”

Roman shook his head. “Anyone on your end?”

Remus shook his head. “Almost everyone-“ he sobbed. “I had to make sure you were fine.”

Virgil had crawled into Deceit’s lap, and Logan was comforting Roman. 

“Why-why, is this happening?” Logan sobbed. “There’s no logical sense!”

“Logan. LO! Lolo, you’re...”

A pop and a scream, and Logan was gone. Thomas has curled up into a fetal position. It made it extra easy to notice how one of his legs were completely gone. 

Remus reached over and slapped Roman. “Dumbass. I love you.”

Roman reached over and slapped Remus. “Weirdo. I love you.”

A pop and a scream, and the twins were gone. 

Deceit looked over to Thomas, absolutely not terrified. Thomas was vanishing too-which made absolute sense. In fact, he only had the whispy outline of a torso and arms, with only his head looking remotely solid. 

“Momma Bear,” Virgil whined, “I’m scared.”

“Hush, Baby Bear,” Deceit told him, using nicknames that hadn’t seen the light of day for years, “It’s all gonna be fine.” A lie. Just like everything he said. “It’s-It’ll be fine.”

There was no pop, but a scream as the last of Thomas withered away, taking the two sides with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff? Who’s she? 
> 
> Also sidenote I have reasons!!! In my fanfic??? It’s more likely than u think  
> -Patton dies first cause pretty much all emotions go out the window (except fear) when u turn to dust  
> -Logan goes next cause there is no Logical reasoning for this to be happening, so his power source is drained causing him to die faster  
> -Remus and Roman are next cause there is no thoughts that could really distract you from the fact that you are _literally turning to dust_  
>  -Deceit and Virgil stay the longest cause their source of power is the greatest (fear and all the little lies such as ‘its fine’)
> 
> Hope u liked!


End file.
